1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to flashlight apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved gas dispensing flashlight apparatus wherein the same permits use of the flashlight as a self-defensive weapon in the dispensing of a nerve reacted gas.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Flashlight apparatus of various types are utilized in the prior art as indicated in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,016,148; 5,086,377; and wherein U.S. Pat. No. 3,443,333 to Manatos sets forth a tear gas palm pistol arranged for projection of tear gas therefrom.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a flashlight arranged to combine the employment of a nerve reactant gas such as Mace.RTM. particularly for use in law enforcement scenarios and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.